TOW they came back
by janetheknightofjustice
Summary: 10 years after they all moved on with their new family... Chandler hears a news that might change everything...
1. TOW Chandler tells Monica

**Hey guys! This is my first "serious" fanfiction! Finally decided to focus on writing. **

**Make sure to write reviews and tips! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **** I do not own Friends!**

**Chapter 1: TOW Chandler tells Monica**

It all started in the beginning of fall at Chandler's and Monica's.

Chandler was awake for about 30 minutes now. He didn't want to wake Monica up so he was laying there staring at her. "She is so beautiful...", he thought. With that thought, he smiled. He lived in a nice house outside the city with his wife Monica and their kids, Jack and Erica. They couldn't be happier. Monica turned on her side, now facing Chandler. "I'm so lucky to have you...", he said, as he was getting a strand of hair out of her perfectly shaped face and ran his fingers on her jaw line. "Mmm... Good morning Chandler." Monica opened her eyes and found Chandler staring at her. "What?", she asked with a smirk on her lips. "You are so cute when you sleep." He kissed her on the nose. "Aw..." She kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you Chan-chan man." "No need to thanks me, he said, although, I would love some of your delicious pancakes..." He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. "Alright, alright. Time to get up!", she said as she got up and tapped him on the ass.

While Monica was making them pancakes, Chandler went to take Jack and Erica up. "Jack! Erica! Wake up! Your mom is making her special Saturday pancakes!", he yelled from the staircase. "Coming!", replied Jack. "What is Erica doing?" "Bathroom", he answered while coming down the stairs. They both went into the dinning room. "Mornin' mom!" Jack went over the kitchen counter and kissed her mom on the cheeks. "Hey honey. How did you sleep last night?" "Great!, he said as he sits down on the table, Hey dad! Can you pass me the butter?"

* * *

"Morning Rachel.", he said with his deep voice as he bent over to kiss her on the forehead. "Made you breakfast." The paleontologist was up early. He was grading the papers from his class. "Thank you, Ross. Be right out!" Rachel got up and kissed him. "Oh! Can you also wake Ben and Emma up?, she said while changing her shirt, I have to buy Ben some new shoes and new headbands for Emma." They lived in a house near the university where Ross gives his lectures. Ben is a high school senior and Emma just finished middle school. Ben needed a new tuxedo for his prom. It's still early to buy a tux, so Rachel thought she might just him new shoes. "Sure Honey." he replied before closing the bedroom door.

"Ben! Come on! Get up! Your mom is taking you shoe shopping!" "But it's only 10, dad!", he mumbled with his head under his pillow. "Ben, honey! Are you ready?", Rachel said bursting into her son's bedroom. "Oh! Come on Ben! Wake up!" She sat on his bed and tapped on his shoulder. "I'll buy you a new video game if you are ready in 10 minutes." , she added.

* * *

"Hey Monica! You know what would be great?" Chandler asked while reading the papers and drinking his coffee. Monica looked at Chandler. "What?", she asked while eating her pancakes. "What if we all go back to New York for Thanksgiving?" Monica smiled. She remembered all the good times that they had back in the days. "That would be great! Where are we going to stay?" Her husband smiled and said: "In our old purple apartment." "What?", she answered, shocked. He smiled at his kids. "Just the reaction a was looking for.", he thought. She followed his eyes. "What is going on?" Emma laughed. "You didn't tell mom yet huh?" "Could your question BE more stupid? Of course he didn't." "Oh shut up Jack." Chandler explained that the lady who rented their place after they left got married to a rich guy and move out. "How did you know that?" "I was Gunther the other day. He told me." Intrigued, Monica asked: "You are still in contact with him?" "Of course I am! He is my good friend." "Oh yeah? What's his last name?" "Uh... Central Perk?" He told her that the lady left all of her, well, our old furniture and never bothered to change the apartment colour. "We can stay there for Thanksgiving!" The thought of seeing her old apartment again made her giggle. "Alright! I'll call the other! This is going to be fun!", she finally said with a lot of enthusiasm in her sweet husky voice.

* * *

**End of chapter 1! I hope you liked it! :) This is a bit short... My next chapter is going to be longer! I promise! Remember to leave reviews or tips and suggestions! Also, make sure to follow this story!**

**There will be much more to come! Thanks! **

**-Jen**


	2. TOW Monica tells everyone part 1

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! :)**

**Yes... this time, I will make a new line when someone is talking...**

**I also want to thank Brianna for the name ideas! (Lea and Patrick)**

**Anyway...**

**Don't forget to review/favorite/follow! **

**So...**

**Previously in _TOW they came back_... Chandler told Monica that their old apartment isn't rented for Thanksgiving...**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Friends!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TOW Monica tells everyone part 1**

"Hello?", Mike answered.

Phoebe went to work. She had a very important client who had a urgent appointment that morning. So Mike had to stay home and keep an eye on Patrick, their 5 year old son, until the nanny comes.

"Hey Mike. It's Monica!"

"Oh hey Monica! Phoebe is not here."

Mike and Monica never really talked. He found Monica a bit intimidating since she didn't want him to go to the bathroom on his wedding rehearsal...

"It's okay. I just wanted to tell you guys that we are going to be spending Thanksgiving in New York. Meet us at Central Perk next Saturday... say around 10?", she announced.

"Sure. I'll tell Pheebs.", he said before hanging up.

Mike and Phoebe lived in the Uptown of New York. They had a kid named Patrick. He goes to a private school and he was learning to play the guitar and the piano just like his parents. Patrick is more of a shy and silent boy, but he is very sweet, friendly and generous. The gang haven't seen each other since they all moved and had a little family. They only talked on the phone. Except for Ross and Rachel, they went to Chandler and Monica's for New Year and Christmas.

* * *

"Daddy! Wake up!", she screamed, jumping on her dad's bed.

His eyes were still closed... Joey pulls his daughter close to him and started to tickle her. Lea, Joey's daughter is 5. She has blond hair, just like her mom, and big brown eyes, just like her father. Joey meet his girlfriend Andrea, when he first moved into his apartment in Los Angeles. She is a beautiful tall blond women with blue eyes. They lived near Burbank, since Joey worked there. He made a good choice to move to LA to pursue his acting career. He was a big star now.

"Joey Tribbiani, the one and only."

That's how his agent calls him. Of course, he has a lot of money and fame, but he doesn't have the time to see Chandler anymore. He always had to go film a movie or a television and travel around the world for interviews. He misses Chandler a lot. Without getting up, he told Lea to go brush her teeth. Andrea watched her boyfriend with an amused look on her face.

"You are on handsome and sexy boyfriend, you know?", she affirmed as soon as Joey turned around to face her.

"Right back at you! ... Not the boyfriend part! I meant the sexy part!", he corrected nervously.

She didn't say anything. Andrea just looked at Joey and smiled playfully.

Confused, he asked: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to meet you."

"I am the luckiest boyfriend ever!"

Joey and Andrea snuggled for a while. They were going out for about 7 years. They never thought about getting married either. Joey and Andrea were doing great. Joey was the fun dad. Andrea was more the mean mom. They form a great team, no need of a marriage to make it work.

Their snuggling was interrupted by a call. Lea came in the room with the phone.

"It's aunt Monica.", she said.

Joey got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joey! What's up?", she stated with her husky voice.

"Hey Mon! Nothing much., he yawned, you?", he said.

"I have really great news! We are coming to New York for Thanksgiving and I was hoping that you, Andrea and Lea could come too!"

"Sounds great! But I will have to check with my agent thought."

"Oh that's okay. So how is Lea doing at school?"

"She made some friends, actually."

He looked at Lea and her mom talking.

"That's great Joey!"

"Yeah! So, uh, where are we going to stay?

"That's going to be the surprise!"

"Fine."

Their conversation went on for another 15 minutes. Joey got to talk to Chandler about the football game that is coming up.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! I hope you liked it. I know that there isn't enough Phoebe and Mike in this chapter... We will see Phoebe, Ross and Rachel in the next chapter! Please leave me reviews bad or good. I have to know what I did good and what I did wrong so I can improve my writing! Or just leave a nice comment. I want to know if you liked it... so that I would want to continue writing it.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Jen**


	3. TOW Monica tells everyone part 2

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews! **

**I just have one question... Are my chapters long enough?**

**OK well... **

**Previously on _TOW they came back_... Monica calls Phoebe and Joey...**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**TOW Monica tells everyone part 2**

Ross went to his lecture. Rachel and the kids went shopping. So no one was home.

"Hello?", Rachel answered while paying her items at the cashier.

"Hey Rach. It's me Monica! I called you home, but no one was there... Where are you?", she said.

"Oh hey Mon! I took the kids shopping. What's up?", handing the bags to Ben.

Ben was more of the bad boy sort of guy. Ross always thought that he would want to be a doctor just like him. Ben wanted to be a lawyer.

"We are celebrating Thanksgiving in New York this year!", she announced.

"That's great! Where are going to going to have the party?", Rachel asked while walking to her car.

"That will be a surprise. Meet us at Central Perk this Saturday around 10?", she answered.

"Yeah sure! I'll tell Ross when he gets home.", she said.

'Can't wait to see you guys!", Monica stated.

"Me too! Bye Mon!", she said before hanging up.

After they hung up. Monica went back into the kitchen. Their kitchen was the most beautiful room the house. Chandler renovated it just for Monica, since she loves cooking. The room was in a light blue colour with lots room for spices and utensils.

"Hey Chandler! I called everyone.", she said, smiling.

"That's great what did they say? Wait don't tell me... Of course they said yes!", he said, putting his coat on.

"Yes they did!"

"Great! I have to go to work now. See you tonight, sweetie."

He kissed his wife passionately and his kids on the head.

"Ew. Dad! Not on the head.",Jack yelled out.

"Bye Dad! Have a good day!" Erica said before her dad left.

* * *

Ross was at his lecture. He was pretty tired form all the paper grading he had to do.

"OK guys! Get your paper before you go!", he screamed over the school bell.

It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon. As Ross walked back home from work, he entered a flower shop near by. He brought Rachel some flowers for their wedding anniversary. He proposed to her at the planetarium where they had their first date. He had the room filled with lilies, Rachel's favourite flower. He also had the song "The way you look tonight" by Fred Astaire play.. When Rachel walked in, he had made the stars in the dome say: "Will you marry me?".

* * *

**Ross and Rachel's wedding flashback!**

"Oh my god! Rachel! You look amazing!", Monica said.

"Yeah! You look a floating angel!", Phoebe added.

"Aw! Thanks you guys! I'm so happy!", she said with happy tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe my best friend..."

"Hey! I thought that I was your best friend!", Phoebe interrupted.

"I can't believe that ONE of my best friends is getting married! To MY BROTHER!", Monica cried out.

"I know!", the bride replied.

They got together in the middle of Rachel's hotel room and hugged until they hear a knock on the door.

"Knock knock!", Chandler said as he knocked on the door.

"We need to see the ladies for a moment!", Joey said.

Joey and Chandler were Ross' best men. Of course, Ross asked Chandler first because they knew each other since college. Joey got jealous, so Ross asked him too.

"Is the groom with you guys?", Phoebe asked.

"Nope. Of course not." Chandler answered.

"Coming right out.", the girls said in unison.

Rachel had a white laced vale and a long white dress. So they all walked out. The boys were amazed by their beauty. Monica and Phoebe were wearing a beautiful light pink dress.

"Wow. Monica you look...", Chandler mumbled.

"You guys look amazing!", Joey helped out.

"Thank you!", the girls said, smiling.

"Um... We will need you guys to be at the altar in about 15 minutes."

Ross and Rachel had a very romantic wedding. It was on a cliff in Barbados at sunset with Steve Wonder signing "Isn't she lovely" in the background. They didn't invite a lot of people. Mostly close friends and family attended.

* * *

**Back to the story...**

Ross came back home with Rachel sitting on the couch reading the papers.

"Hey honey.", he said.

"Hi... Oh! Ross!", she said while turning her head.

"Happy anniversary."

She walked to him. He cupped her face and kissed her.

"I love you, Ross."

"I love you too."

As they sat down on the couch. Rachel told Ross about her conversation with Monica that morning.

"So Monica called today." , she announced as she snuggled up in his arms.

"Oh yeah? What did she say?", Ross asked.

"They are celebrating Thanksgiving in New York this year and they want us to come."

"To come where? To their hotel?"

"I don't know. She told me to meet up with her at Central Perk next Saturday."

"OK then. I'll get another teacher to replace me."

* * *

"Hey Phoebe! I'm home!", Mike said as he entered his house.

"Hey honey. Dinner is ready.", she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Great. Where's Patrick?"

"In the dinning room."

They were eating their dinner when Mike remembered his chat on the phone with his wife's friend.

"Hey Pheebs? Monica called today."

"Oh. What did she say?", she asked with her mouth full.

"She said that they are coming back to New York for Thanksgiving."

"Really? I thought Chandler hated Thanksgiving."

"She told us to meet up at Central Perk with the others.", he said.

"Oh okay."

Phoebe was still a masseuse. She finally opened up her own cabinet with the help of Mike and his parents. She was happy. Phoebe finally had a family. She used to be always on her own. She learned to be strong since her mother committed suicide. She has a kid and a wonderful husband now and she couldn't be more happy.

* * *

**End of chapter 3! I know I said that it would have a lot more Phoebe in chapter 3... I guess not... I will put her in next chapter! **

**Well... I hope you liked it. This is a tiny bit longer that the others... which is a good thing right? :)**

**Anyways... please leave reviews and maybe also follow this story! **

**Please please please leave constructive reviews :) I want to know what I can do to make my writing better!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Jen**


	4. TOW they meet up part 1

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Thanks again for the review :)**

**I also want to thank my awesome Canadian friend ,Sherbatsky (it's a nickname...), for helping me with ideas of plot twists! I LOVE YOU!**

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

**TOW they meet up part 1**

One whole week passed by in a blink of an eye. It is already Thanksgiving.

"C'mon kids! We are going to be late!", she yelled from the stairs.

Monica was very punctual. She always get to her destination 30 minutes in advance. Chandler learned to live with that, obviously.

"Alright! Alright! We are coming down, mom!", Jack replied.

Chandler hugs his wife from behind. He was so happy to go back to their old apartment. He remembered how Ross found out about them. He let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny", she said as she turns back to face his husband and puts her arms around his neck.

"I can't wait to go back there! Remember how they all found out about us?", he said before kissing her.

They all got in the car and went into a 4 hour drive to New York. When they arrived at Central Perk, the Bing family sat down on the gang's favourite couch.

"Hey Gunther!", Chandler yelled out as soon as he saw Gunther.

"Hey guys! I've missed you!", he said, coming to hug Monica and Chandler.

"Hi Gunther! How's business going around here?"

"It's great! I'm the owner now!"

"That's awesome!", Monica exclaimed.

"Hey! Why don't you come to our Thanksgiving party?", Chandler asked.

"Sure.", he answered.

"This is going to be fun!", Monica said, full of joy.

"So, how's life?",Chandler said, inviting him to sit.

"Pretty good. I got married."

Monica and Chandler looked at each other.

"Really?", they said.

"Yeah. I'm married to Amy."

"What?! Amy? Amy Green?", they said in unison.

"Yes. I married Rachel's sister."

Monica and Chandler had one of those telepathic conversation...

"Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah. The horrible Amy is going to be at our party!"

"No. Not that... Joey hates Amy. They are going to fight during the whole event!"

"Uh-oh. This is NOT going to be pretty."

* * *

Mike and Phoebe were getting ready to go. While Mike was making breakfast, Phoebe was in her room picking out their outfits. She thought that she should bring her guitar to bring back the memories.

"Maybe I should sing Smelly Cat.", she thought, smiling.

Patrick was still sleeping. Phoebe got out of her room and went to wake her son up.

"Patrick, honey, wake up! Time to eat your breakfast! We are going to meet up with uncle Chandler and aunt Monica for Thanksgiving today."

"Okay Mommy.", he said, yawning.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mike yelled out from the kitchen.

It was around 9:45 when they got out of their house. They parked the car a few streets away from Central Perk. Nothing really changed. Except the fact that there is some new stores...

"Wow everything looks different!", Phoebe said as she walked down the streets.

"Our wedding looked amazing here!", Mike added, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah", she said, smiling.

At the corner of the street, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!", the person exclaimed.

Phoebe turned to see who it was... She saw David and her sister Ursula.

"Da... David? Ursula?", she said, surprised to see them together.

"Hey there sis!", her sister answered with an evil smile on her face.

"Uh... Hey Phoebe.", David said without looking at her in the eyes.

"What are you guys doing together?", she asked still in shock.

They told her that they were going out for about 2 years now and that they were going to get married in a month.

"WHAT? And you didn't tell me?", she screamed out.

"Sorry Phoebe. We don't have your new number... but we still have a few places left. Why don't you and and the whole gang come?", David asked.

Ursula elbowed him.

"What are you doing?", she whispered.

"Well... She's your sister! She should come!", he answered.

"I don't know... We'll see...", she said, pointing at Mike and her.

So they walked into Central Perk and saw their good friends, Chandler and Monica. Phoebe missed them so much! Specially Chandler. They always get each other. They were both funny, sweet and sarcastic. They liked talking about random things.

"Heeeeey! Phoebe! Mike!", Chandler said as he ran over to Phoebe and hugged her.

"Hey Pheebs! I've missed you so so much!" Monica said, following her husband.

They all talked about the years that have passed. They laughed and hugged. Gunther got them coffee as usual. Erica was talking to Patrick, but he didn't look at her much. Jack was playing with his video game.

"Jack! Would you stop playing and say hi to your aunt Phoebe and uncle Mike?",Monica scolled.

"Hey aunt Phoebe! Hey uncle Mike!", he said without raising his head.

Chandler tapped his son on the head.

"Hey aunt Phoebe and uncle Mike!", he repeated, looking at them.

"Hey there Jack, she smiled, you look just like your father!"

Chandler and Monica smiled. Jack did look more like his father and Emma, her mother. Monica looked at Patrick. He was a small boy with curly hair, just like Mike. He was playing his guitar in the corner. Monica got up and sat next to him.

"Hey there little guy."

"Hi auntie Monica." he replied, shyly.

"Wow you are really got at it.", she complimented.

"Thanks."

"Mom? Why does Patrick talk to you and not me?", Emma asked.

"Because he is shy when he talks to pretty girls.", Monica replied as she got up.

* * *

"BEEEEEEEN!", she screamed.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!", he said as he was putting his sweater on.

"You didn't even eat your breakfast!", Ross said.

Ben was up late. He was talking with his girlfriend on the phone. Lucy is a smart girl. She's Italian and lived in a wealthy family. Lucy has chestnut coloured eyes and brown curly hair. She was the top student in the whole school. Yet, she is going out with Ben. Ben was the bad boy of the school. Everyone says that she is too good for a guy like him. Ben can be very nice and sweet. Rachel and Ross had a little talk with him a while ago when they found out that they were going out.

"Son, I know you are responsible enough to be in a relationship.", Ross said.

"But, pleeease don't break this girl's heart. You are very lucky that she choose you, you know?", Rachel added.

"I won't. I promise.", he replied.

They've been going out for about 6 months now and everything was great, until their phone call last night.

"Why haven't you told your parents that we are going out? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! I'm not ashamed of you. It's just that I'm just afraid that they won't approve!"

"Approve what? Me? Or you being in a relationship?"

"You know what? Let's take a break!"

"Good! Cause I need to go to the bathroom. I'll call you later."

"No. I mean a break from us..."

* * *

**End of chapter 4! haha I feel evil, making David come back, Amy being married to Gunther and making Lucy and Ben have a fight like Ross and Rachel.**

**Anyways! :) **

**Don't forget to leave reviews! **

**In the next chapter... What will happen when Joey and his girlfriend comes to the party...**

**(I will publish chapter 5 later...)**

**-Jen**


	5. TOW they meet up part 2

**Heeeeeey! :) **

**I recommend you getting tissues while reading this chapter... haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TOW they meet up part 2**

"What?", Ben said.

"Yeah. You heard me. A break from US.", she replied.

"Well, this sounds familiar.", he thought.

"You know what. FINE. Call me when you want to talk.", he said before hanging up.

"Look DAD. I'm not in the mood to eat. Can we just go?!", he yelled angrily.

Ross and Rachel looked at each other.

"What's up with Ben?", Rachel said as they all walked out of their house.

"I don't know. I'll talk to him when we get to Central Perk."

It took them about and hour to get there, because of all the morning traffic. Ben stayed quiet in the car... Both Rachel and Ross were worried. As they got out of the car, Ross grabbed his son's shoulder.

"Can we talk?", he said before his son goes into Central Perk.

"I'm fine, dad." he said.

"No you are not. Come on. Talk to me Ben.", he convinced.

"OK. OK."

The father and the son sat down on the bench.

"Lucy and I had a fight last night...", he started.

"Oh. What happened?"

"Lucy wants a break... from us.", he said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

"Monicaaaaaaaaaaaaa!",Rachel yelled happily.

"Racheeeeeel!", she replied in the same tone as she runs to her.

"Hi aunt Monica.", Erica said politely.

"Hi there Erica!", Monica said.

Rachel walked in the coffee shop and sat down next to Monica. Gunther looked at Rachel.

"She is so beautiful... even after 10 years...", he thought.

"Hey Gunther!", she said, smiling.

"Why did I even marry Amy?", he thought.

"Hey Rachel. Want anything to drink?", he asked.

"Sure. A cup of green tea please would be good." she answered.

* * *

"What? Why?", he asked.

"I don't know... I didn't do anything wrong.", Ben said, putting his hands on his face.

"You know... this happened to be me and your mom when we were dating...", he joked.

"Oh! Now I remember!", Ben thought.

"Not a good time to make jokes, dad!", he said.

"Alright. Alright. Look, everything is going to be fine. It will all work out."

"Yeah. But what if it doesn't?", his son asked.

"I don't know, Ben... I don't know...", Ross replied, remembering all he had to go trough before he and Rachel really got together and got married.

* * *

A day before their meet up, Joey, Andrea and their daughter had to take the plane to be at Central Perk on time. Joey knows that Monica doesn't like it when he's late and not prepared.

"Andrea! Time to go!", Joey said as he got in the living room.

"Coming! I'm getting Lea ready!"

"Alright!", he said, sitting on the couch.

He took a little blue box out of his pocket. A wedding ring. Joey thought about it a few days ago. He thought that since they both love and enjoy being with each other... They might as well get married. The right was made with silver with a heart made with sapphire.

"I hope she likes it.",he thought.

He quickly placed the ring back in his pocket as soon as he hears her high heels on the floor. They got on to Central Perk just in time for the meet up.

"Thank god, we got here on time! Monica would kill me!", he said in relief.

He opened up the door to let his daughter and Andrea, when he saw someone running to him.

"She looks familiar... Where do I know her from?"

As they entered Central Perk, Joey hugged Chandler.

"Hey there buddy!", Chandler said as he hugged him back and tapped on his back.

"Hey Amy!", Gunther exclaimed before kissing his wife.

"AMY?!", Joey said, letting Chandler go, confused that Gunther just kissed Amy.

"Hey... You... Italian guy that I don't remember... Jonathan?", she said, looking at him weirdly.

"It's Joey, Amy.", Rachel commented.

"Nope... I'm pretty sure it's Jonathan..."

Joey looked at Chandler and Monica. Again, they had a telepathic conversation.

"You didn't invite her right?", Joey said.

"We'll we invited Gunther. So basically she is invited too...", Chandler replied.

"What?! She doesn't have anything to do with Gunther."

"Actually she does. Gunther married Amy.", Monica said.

"WHAT?!"

Monica and Chandler mouthed the word "Sorry".

"Well... this is great. She is going to comment about my wedding and stuff.", he thought with disgust.

"I have to go to the groceries to get all the stuff for tonight! See ya", Monica said as she got up.

Ross and Ben came in when Monica got out. They said hi and hugged like everybody else did.

After they all had a good talk, Joey pulled his good friends to the bathroom to announce that he will propose to Andrea at the Thanksgiving dinner.

"Monica will say that you stole her thunder.", Chandler joked.

Ross punched him lightly.

"Shut up, Chandler. Don't listen to him. This is going to be great!", Ross exclaimed, happy to be part of a wedding again.

"Keep it as a secret okay? I don't want anyone else to know about this.", Joey said.

Monica called Chandler a bit later after Joey's announcement.

"Hey babe. What's up?", Chandler said.

"I got all the stuff. Bring the gang to the apartment.", she replied.

"Gotcha."

Chandler told his friends and their kids to come with him. As soon as they got in front of the apartment building.

"Uh... Chandler? What are we doing here?", Ross asked.

"We are having the party at OUR apartment."

The friends got all excited to be back in the apartment. They never knew that they would ever see the apartment ever again.

"Wow. This brings up so many memories!", Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah! Remember the cheesecake, Chandler?", Rachel asked.

"Of course I do! It was the best cheesecake that I ever tasted!", he said.

Monica opened the door. Everyone was amazed about how the apartment looked after 10 years.

"Always the same colour as before huh?", Joey said.

"Oh guys! Remember the nigh of the blackout?", Phoebe said laughing.

"Yeah...", they all said in unison.

They all sat down on the couch watching an old Spanish series while Monica and Mike were making the dinner.

"I say she should push her down the stairs.", Chandler affirmed.

"Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs!", the friends yelled out.

Jack, Emma, Erica, Lea and Patrick sat on the kitchen table playing Monopoly. They got along pretty well. Ben on the other hand was outside in the porch. He was thinking about Lucy.

"Maybe I really don't deserve her...", he thought.

* * *

"The turkey is ready! And for Chandler, your Mac and cheese is ready!"

They all smiled as they remembered Chandler's Thanksgiving story. What a great time they had before they all had kids. They all sat down and started eating. They talked about how things were going with their kids. Telling stories about them and laughed. Amy and Joey started fighting about him eating alot.

"It's going to make you fat, Jonathan!"

"It's J-O-E-Y! I don't care! I'm curvy and I like it!"

To calm all the madness going on, Phoebe got her guitar out and started to sing _Smelly Cat. _Everyone knew the song by heart and sang along. Except the kids, they were just sitting there watching their parents being weird. Later that night, while they were all watching a movie. Chandler and Ross shot a look at Joey. For the first time, he understood immediately. It was time for him to propose to Andrea.

"Hey guys! I have something I want to say.", he said as he closed the TV.

He got on one knee in front on Andrea and said:

"Andrea? I know that we never thought about getting married in the first place, but I want you to know that you make me happier than food does. You are so beautiful and sweet. You are the best mom ever. All I want do to is to take care of you for the rest of my life. Andrea, Will you marry me?"

All the girls were surprised. They couldn't believe that Joey would get married one day. Chandler and Ross smiled. They are so proud of their friend. This was a big step for Joey. He was always the womanizing type of guy until he met Andrea in LA.

A few minutes passed by... Not a single sound. They all exchanged looks. Worried, they had another telepathic conversation... **(I like making them talk like that... It's funny! haha)**

"She is not going to say know right?", Monica said.

"Maybe she is just in shock...", Phoebe extimated.

"I think she is going to say no...", Rachel affirmed.

"I bet you 10 bucks that she is going to say yes.", Ross challenged his wife.

"Could you guys BE more supportive?", Chandler said in a sarcastic tone.

Finally, Andrea looked at Joey, who was still on his knee...

"Joey, honey, get up.", she finally said.

The tension in the room started to raise. They all thought that she was going to say yes.

"Not until you answer me.", Joey insisted.

"Joey..."

Joey looked at her in the eyes. Hoping that she would say yes.

"Uh-oh. Joey is doing his eye thing.", Chandler whispered.

"I can't marry you.", she said as she ran out with Lea.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5!**

**Wow. Since when did this went from friendship to drama...haha It's going to come back to friendship so.. Don't worry! :D I know this chapter is pretty sad... I hope you liked it thought! Please leave reviews! Thanks!**

**-Jen**


	6. TOW Joey and Ben's worst Thanksgiving

**Thanks again for all the reviews, guys! :) It motivates me, so keep on reviewing!**

**Previously on _TOW they came back..._Joey proposed to Andrea, his girlfriend... David and Ursula are getting married... Ben and his girlfriend are on a break...**

**It's mostly about Ben in this chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TOW Joey and Ben's worst Thanksgiving**

Andrea left. Joey was still on his knee, unable to move. The friends looked at him, all worried and shocked that Andrea said no. When Phoebe was about to say something, Joey got up and ran after his girlfriend. He went down the stairs as fast as he could and saw Andrea entering a cab. He ran towards her.

''Andrea! Andrea!'', he screamed as his salty tears started to ran down his face.

He ran after the cab, but he couldn't catch it. Out of breath, he walked back to the apartment.

''Uh... Is it a bad time to tell you guys who I saw today?", Phoebe said.

"Phoebe!", they all said in unison.

"Come on! You guys will not believe it!", Phoebe said.

"Alright. Who was it?", Rachel asked.

They all sat down on the white couch, forgetting a bit about Joey.

"So on my way over to Central Perk, I bumped into my evil sister. You know... Ursula...", she said.

"Yeah we know Phoebe.", Monica said.

"And guess who was with her?"

"David.", Mike said.

Phoebe punched her husband.

"Hey! I thought we agreed on me telling the story!"

"Sorry." , he said as he rubs the spot Phoebe punched.

"So yeah! Ursula and David are getting married!", she continued.

"WHAT?!", the others said in unison.

"I know right! And they invited us to their wedding, which is next week. Should we go?"

"Well... She is your sister...", Ross said.

"Yeah but she is marrying David, Ross.", Monica remarked.

"Could this BE more awkward?", Chandler sarcastically added.

"I mean... Ursula might be onto something...", she said, ignoring Chandler's comment.

Joey went back up the stairs and sat in front of the door.

Chandler heard a noise in the hallway. He got up and went to open the door. Chandler found his best friend sitting on their old apartment door step. He didn't said a word. He sat next to him and patted him on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. It was the second time he saw him like this. The first being the night he told Rachel he was in love with her.

After a few minutes, all the others came out and sat next to him. Joey was crying. He never thought that Andrea would say no. He thought she loved him. They brought Joey back into the apartment and laid him down on the guest room.

The kids were sleeping in the master bedroom. Ben, on the other hand, tried to call Lucy. She didn't pick up. He got inside the house and told his dad that he is going out a bit.

"Alright Ben. Don't come home too late."

He walked down the street and went into a random party that was going on. He saw one of his friends. Ben slowly walked to him. He told him about Lucy.

"C'mon man. I'm sure you can forget about her in no time! Here! Dance with her!", his friend said as he pushed him on a girl.

"Sorry. My friend is a bit drunk.", Ben said when he bumped into the girl.

"It's okay.", she said with a soft smile before turning back to her friends.

"Um... Do you want to dance?", he asked.

Ben's flirting and dancing skills are just like his father's. **(You know...)**

"You're lucky you're cute.", the girl said with a smirk on her face.

They danced all night and laughed about random things. Ben may not the woman's man, but he is pretty smooth.

"My name is Courteney! You?", she shouted on top of the music.

"Ben!", he replied.

* * *

It was around midnight now. So Ben decided to walk the young lady to her hotel. She was from Canada. She was on a trip to see her grandparents.

"I had a great night Ben.", she admitted with her cute Canadian accent.

"Yeah. Me too. Well... Good night.", he said before leaving.

Before he knew it, Courteney had her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"Um... What are you doing?", he said, pulling back.

"You and your girlfriend are on a break! So I thought why not?",she said still hanging on to Ben's neck.

Ben didn't think. Courteney leans in and kissed him again. This time, he didn't pull back. He deepens the kiss and his hands slowly grabbed Courteney by her hips.

Their make out session was interrupted by Ben's phone.

"Hello?", he answered with his hands still on her hips.

Courteney let Ben go and mouthed that she had to go.

"Come back to the apartment Ben. It's pretty late."

"Alright dad. Be there in 30 minutes."

They waved goodbye and Ben started to walk back to the apartment.

* * *

Joey was in the guess room trying to call Andrea. She obviously wouldn't pick up. He was getting worried. Andrea didn't know anyone in New York and it was really dark out.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Monica and Chandler. He didn't even bothered to open it. The couple peeked their head trough the side of the door.

"Hey Joe. Are you awake?", Chandler asked.

"Of course he's awake Chandler!", his wife whispered.

"I'm awake. What do you guys want?", Joey said as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Look. Joey...", Chandler said as he sat down next to him.

"I know how you feel...I mean... Rejection... I went trough it so many times!...", he continues.

"It's not the same thing Chandler!", Joey interrupts.

"I need some time alone. Do you mind?", Joey said, pointing at the door.

The couple got up and looked sadly at their friend. As soon as they got out, Joey started crying.

"How can she do this to me?", he asked himself.

* * *

Ben got back to the apartment. Ross was on the couch waiting for his son to be back.

"Where did you go?", he asked.

"To a party. Nothing much, really.", Ben answered.

Suddenly, Ben's phone was vibrating on the kitchen table. He looked at the caller ID. It was Lucy. He picked up as fast as he could.

"Lucy!", he said.

"Hey Ben.",she answered.

He looked at his dad.

"She's been crying.", he whispered to Ross.

"What's up, Lucy? Why are you crying?", he asked, returning to his call.

"You had fun tonight, huh?", she asked, ignoring his question.

Ben froze in shock. His heart stopped for a second.

"Wha-what are you talking about?", he panicked.

"Stop it, Ben. I know what you did to that Courteney girl.", she said firmly.

"How did you know? You weren't even there."

"Emily texted me."

Emily is one of Lucy's friends. She went to her aunt's for Thanksgiving near Central Park. She had always disapproved Lucy's relationship with Ben.

"That cunt.", Ben thought.

His heart felt like if it was going to explode any second now. He was freaking out. Ross knew how this is going to end. Ben went out on the porch, he didn't want to wake anyone up. He knew that a huge fight was coming his way.

"What did Ben do?", Ross said to himself.

Rachel woke up to go to the bathroom. She saw that Ben was on his phone with his girlfriend, so she asked her husband what was going on. Ross told her about their fight but not about their "break", hoping not to bring back that argument in his life.

"This sounds really familiar...", she said looking at her son through the window before going back to bed.

"Look, Lucy. We broke up. So I technically didn't cheat on you." , he explained.

"We didn't break up! We were on a break!", she said.

Their tone started to get louder and louder.

"Exactly! WE WERE ON A BREAK! That means that I could make out with anyone that I want! Plus it was just a one time thing!", he yelled back.

"A break is not a break up!", she said angrily.

"Look! I'm sorry alright? It's not going to ever happen again.", he finally said.

"I'm done Ben."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

No answer.

"It can't be over. Right? Lucy?", he said as tears stared to form in his big brown eyes.

"Then how come it is?"

A few minutes passed. No one said a single word. The cars in streets were the only thing that made any sound.

"Lucy... I ca- I can't be without you. You are my everything. Please, Lucy...", Ben said as he whipped of tears that were running down his face.

"I can't forgive you Ben.", she said, crying.

"Why? Lucy? Please... It was a one time thing. It won't ever happen again!" , he begged.

"I can't stop imagining you kissing her. I'm sorry Ben.", she said before hanging up.

Ben stayed on the porch. He cried. Ross got him in and told him to go to sleep. After numerous attempts of trying to sleep. Ben went into the kitchen to find some milk.

* * *

Joey came out of the guest room to go to the bathroom. He couldn't sleep either. He found Ben sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Ben. May I?", he asked, pointing at the other chair.

He nodded. He never really talked to his uncle Joey since he left New York to pursue his acting career in LA. He hears lots of stories about him from his dad and uncle Chandler.

"Are you feeling OK, uncle Joey?", he asked.

"Well... getting rejected my your girlfriend isn't a good thing. So I'm feeling not so good."

"My girlfriend broke up with me.", he confessed.

"Why?", Joey asked.

" She told me that she wanted a break and..."

"DON'T TELL YOUR MOM! EVER! If she ever find out. Your mom and dad are going to have a HUGE fight.", he said.

"Great now I can't talk to anyone about this.", the teenager thought.

"Just wait. She will realize that she still loves you. All you have to do is agree that it was your fault."

"Thanks Uncle Joey.", he said with a small smile.

"You are young. If it doesn't work out. You'll find someone else. Unlike me. I'm old and I'm not even married yet. I messed everything up! Now I can't find my girlfriend and my daughter!"

"I'm sure she will call you back and explain everything.", Ben tried to reassure his uncle.

"Thanks kid.", he said.

They finished their warm milk and went back to bed.

Joey checked his phone one last time and saw that someone left a voice message. He clicked on it and listened.

" Hey Joey. It's me Andrea. I'm really sorry for rejecting you... I panicked. I just wanted to say that I'm going to go back to LA tomorrow morning. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.", she said.

"That's it? She's not going to tell me why?", he thought while trying to call her.

She ignored his calls.

"What is wrong?", he thought.

He finally gives up and dropped himself on the bed.

"Worst Thanksgiving EVER!", Ben and Joey said in unison.

Both with their hands on their face, wishing that they could go back before it all started to go wrong.

* * *

**End of chapter 6!**

**I hope you liked it! It was a bit hard to write, because of all the sad scenes... I'm more of a funny and energetic type of person so... **

**I'll talk more about Joey and Andrea in chapter 7! I also have a special surprise!**

**Please leave reviews! Either you liked it or not! Thank you!**

**-Jen**


	7. TOW Joey and Andrea

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry it took me so long. I was pretty busy with school stuff.**

**In this chapter, I'll talk more about Joey and Andrea.**

** Tyler : I made Ben call Rachel "mom" because in TOW All the candy, Ben called Chandler "daddy". I thought it would be funny for Ben to call Rachel like that. And well... he just kept calling her like that... **

**And yes... I finally update some chapters... cause well... I hate typo mistakes... **

**Anyways.**

**This chapter is shorter than usual... sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TOW Joey and Andrea**

"Hey Andrea! Call me when you hear this.", Joey said before hanging up again.

It was the fifth message he left on her voice mail. Andrea left New York for LA that morning. Joey was pretty bumped. He was on the phone, pacing around his room all morning.

"Come eat your breakfast Joey." Rachel said, poking her head in Joey's room.

"I'm not hungry. Maybe later.", he admitted.

Rachel went back into the kitchen and tells Monica to leave some of her pancakes for Joey.

"But Joey is always hungry…", Chandler observed.

"I've never seen him NOT eat.", Ross added.

Rachel sat on the couch next to the one Ben is sleeping on. She's thinking about the small conversation he had with Gunther the night before.

Gunther kept looking subtly at Rachel. She obviously noticed. It was only while Monica was cleaning the dishes. They left right after so they don't know about Joey's proposal.

They were sitting behind all the others. Rachel tapped on Gunther' s shoulder.

"Hey Gunther? Why were you staring at me the whole dinner?", she asked.

"What?! Er... I was not staring at you.", he said as his face turn slightly red.

"Oh come on Gunther!",she hesitated, "Don't tell me you still have feelings for me right?"

After a few seconds of silence and Rachel staring at Gunther. He finally decided to tell her how he felt when he saw her walked through the door.

"I know I'm married to your sister, but when I saw you walk in Central Perk yesterday... I had all those tingly feelings again..."

"Noooooo...", she interrupted.

"I know."

She was freaked out. Gunther is married to her sister and now he still has feelings for her.

First of all, Rachel never though she would ever talk to Gunther after she moves to that little home near the suburbs.

Mike and Patrick left early in the morning for Patrick's guitar class. Phoebe, on the other hand, stayed in case Joey needs someone to comfort him.

"Maybe he doesn't want pancakes?", Phoebe said.

"That guy likes to eat pretty much everything.", Ross answered.

Chandler, Ross and Phoebe looked at each other and laughed.

"Come one guys! It's a big deal. Joey really loves Andrea. Plus the last time we saw him being all depressed was because of...", Monica said, pointing at Rachel.

Suddenly, Ben's phone started to ring. Since he was still sleepy and didn't bother to pick it up, Rachel answered.

"Hello?", she said as she walks towards the window.

"Who is it mom?", Ben asked from the couch.

"It's Lucy.", she said covering the phone.

He jumped right out of the couch as he hears her name. He remembered the talk he had with his uncle Joey last nigh. Ben looks over at his dad who was now paying attention to what Rachel was saying.

"It's okay. I'm up now. Let me talk to her.", he said.

Ross looked at his son. They had those typical telepathic conversation that the gang has developed over time.

"Uh. Ben... Did you tell mom that you and Lucy broke up yet?

"No. And I know what you are thinking dad...", he said.

"If Lucy tells your mom about the break you guys had... She would flip."

They both turned their attention back to Rachel.

"Um... what's happening?", Phoebe asked.

"Feeling a bit left out here."

"Could we BE more clueless?", Chandler said.

"Ben got in a fight with Lucy. She wanted to take a break. Ben kissed another girl and now they broke up.", Ross mumbled quickly without looking away.

"WHAT?", Phoebe said.

"Ablargblablarg", Chandler joked.

"I made out with another girl, when Lucy told me that she wanted a break.", Ben slowly explained.

"Rachel is so taking Lucy's side.", Ross said.

"Not another fight! You guys really need to stop stealing my thunder!"

Rachel got off the phone. She casually gave the phone back to Ben and sat back down on the couch and watched TV.

"Something is wrong... What did Lucy tell mom?", he whispered to his dad as he walked towards him.

* * *

Joey finally got out of his room. He was still wearing the same clothes than the night before.

"...Hi", he said as he sat on the last space left around the table.

"Hey Joey... How you feelin'?", Phoebe said, rubbing him on the back,

"Awful. I can't believe she just left!", he admitted.

They all felt the anger growing inside of their friend. Monica suggested him to take a shower before he would start punching the table.

"He doesn't look good, Mon. Maybe you should make him more pancakes.", Phoebe said lowly as Joey entered the bathroom.

As he walked in, he looked at himself in the mirror. He's starting to have grey sideburns. He had black circles. Joey just hit his 40's, but he looks much older.

"Since when do I look like that?", he said to himself.

He looked down and sighed. He knew that it was because of what happened yesterday.

"You are famous and rich... Everything was perfect. You had love and you ruined it."

He stripped down and turned the shower on. He shivers as he stepped inside. The water was cold.

"I guess a cold shower can clear out my mind for a bit.", he thought.

After he washed himself, Joey just stood there as the cold water runs on his body. He tried not to think, but these questions just won't stop popping up in his head.

"What did I do wrong? Why can't she marry me? She doesn't love me anymore?"

* * *

Everyone finished their breakfast. Ben sat uncomfortably next to the other kids. Monica was cleaning up the kitchen. Chandler was reading the papers. Ross tried to help out Monica, but got rejected as always. Phoebe helped Rachel fold the sleeping bags.

"So Phoebe... Are you going to David's wedding?"

"I don't know. I mean... Ursula is just going to break his heart... Plus it's weird to have someone who looks exactly like the bride! Plus I want to know what the other thinks.", she said before folding the last blanket.

"Why?"

"Didn't you listen to me last night? Shame on you! Ugly baby judges you!"

"Sorry! I must have dozed off when you said it."

She faked a laugh.

"Alright. What's wrong Rach.", she said knowing that Rachel is hiding something.

"Wha-? Nothing! Nothing's wrong! ... Hey it's been a long time that Joey's in the shower. I should go check on him.", she said before she got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Joey, honey? You OK in there?"

He woke up from his daydream.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine. Coming right out!", he said as he wrapped his towel around his waist.

"Alright. Mon left you some pancakes."

"OK.", he said.

* * *

It was around six in the morning. Andrea and Lea just got in a cab.

"Mommy?", Lea said.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?", she asked as she hugs her teddy bear.

"We are going home, honey.", she said with her hand on Lea's head.

"But where's daddy?"

She didn't know how to tell his daughter that she probably won't see her dad ever again.

"Daddy has work to do. He will come back later."

They remained silent during the whole trip to the airport. Andrea didn't look at her phone once, knowing that Joey will leave tons of messages. She was afraid to tell him why she couldn't marry him. She was afraid that she would him even more if they got married.

As they lined up to check in, Andrea looked around the airport. She thought that maybe Joey would come after her. Then she remembered that she didn't even tell him at what time she's leaving.

Andrea finally checked her phone. She saw the number of messages he left.

"I'm going to hell.", she thought.

She decided not to listen to them until she's back in Los Angeles.

It's seven o'clock. The plane took off.

* * *

Joey sat down next to Phoebe. No one was talking. The kids, Ross and Rachel went to the park. They just awkwardly sat there minding their own business...

"You know you can talk right? It's like you're not even breathing!", Joey finally said.

"Phew! I thought I was going to die!", Chandler joked.

"So...um... Did you call...her?", Phoebe asked, ignoring Chandler's joke.

"Yeah... I left her about twenty messages.", he said calmly.

"Wow. The cold shower really made me calmer.", he though, surprised about how he can control his anger all of a sudden.

"Did she call back?", Monica asked as gives the plate of pancakes to her friend and sat down next to Chandler.

"She only left me a message last night telling me that she was going back to LA.", he sighed.

Joey barely ate his pancakes. He was staring into space. Phoebe was getting worried so Chandler decided to bring him to the park while Monica is cleaning again. Joey shivers as they walked out into the cool autumn breeze.

"Do want me to go get you one of my jackets?", Chandler suggested.

"Yes please."

Joey didn't bring his jacket. Maybe he did, he forgot. Andrea must have took it when she ran out.

"OK. Wait right here.", Chandler said before he went back into the apartment.

Joey sat down on the stairs. Tears started to fall.

"Dammit.", he said as he wiped of this tears.

They walked down the streets. Chandler noticed that his best friend was crying. He was pretty worried. The only time he saw him crying was because of what happened with Rachel, but this time is much worse. Joey actually proposed to Andrea and she ran out. The love of his life rejected him. Chandler kept his mouth shut. Not knowing what to say. He didn't want to bring it up or say some inappropriate jokes again, so they both silently walked to the park.

Ross, Rachel and Ben were sitting on the park bench while the kids played. No on talked. Ben was scared to ask his mom what Lucy said. Knowing exactly that if she knew why they broke up, she would give him a lecture about it for the rest of his life. Ross, on the other hand, knew that it would bring back the old fight they had a few years ago.

"So Ben... What happened with you and Lucy?", Rachel asked, breaking the silence.

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"Um... well... it just didn't work out.", he answered knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

Lucy did indeed told Rachel about their break up.

* * *

"Oh. Good morning Mrs. Geller."

"Good morning.", she said.

"Um... I was wondering when you will come back... I was hoping to come over and get my stuff in Ben's room."

"Oh yeah. You guys had a fight huh?"

"Yes, Mrs. Geller."

"You know you can call me Rachel right? What were you fighting about?", Rachel asked.

"Um... nothing really...It didn't work out between us. That's all.", Lucy said, not sure either tell Rachel about it or not.

"Come on Lucy! I want to know. Ben is pretty upset."

"We were fighting about me not telling my father about him and I said that I wanted a break..."

"WHAT?", she interrupted.

* * *

"I know what happened, Ben. What were you thinking?!"

"WE WERE ON A BREAK, MOM!"

"Well it doesn't mean that you can go make out with someone else!"

"But...!"

"No! Ben! Ross, tell him I'm right!", she said, looking at her husband.

"Um... Ben's got a point Rachel...", he said.

"You did NOT just say that!"

They started to argue over who's right and who's wrong. Chandler and Joey finally arrived to the park.

"Hey Joe! Look it's Ross! ... Uh-oh. What's happening?", Chandler said, pointing at Ross and Rachel.

They quickly ran towards their friends.

* * *

**End of chapter 7!**

**Hope you liked it! (Is it shorter than usual? I don't know haha.)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Jen**


	8. TOW the fight

**Hey guys! **

**(Sorry it took me so long to update this story...)**

**Thanks for the reviews! Seriously... REVIEW MORE! I want to know what you liked and what you disliked. Helps me improve my writing...**

**Enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

**TOW the fight**

"What's going on?", Chandler said, out of breath.

They ignored him. Joey just sat down on the bench. Ross and Rachel were yelling at each other. Ben helped his dad by giving him good arguments. Chandler just stood there waiting for an answer.

''Alright. Well... I'm going to sit down now...'', he finally said.

Joey and Chandler were sitting next to each other. Chandler smiled. He missed the old times: how they all hang out at Central Perk, how they see each other everyday and how they have these little arguments about random things. Joey on the other hand was staring into space. All he could think about was Andrea... Andrea and Lea. He can't seem to be able to get them out of his mind, not even for a second.

Suddenly, Joey sprung up. Chandler looked at his friend, confused. Ross and Rachel were still fighting.

'' WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT!''

The couple stopped. They looked at him, embarrassed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M JUST GOING TO GO BACK TO THE APARTMENT!"

On that, he stormed off. They all looked at each other.

"See what you did?", Rachel said before she ran after Joey.

"Hey Joey! Wait up!", she yelled as she was getting closer to her friend.

"Leave me alone Rachel. I need to think.", he said angrily.

"What is wrong with you?!", she snapped.

Joey looked at her in the eyes. She never yelled at him like that before.

"If you miss Andrea, then go after her. It's that simple!", she said as she stopped in front of him.

"It's not that simple Rachel! She doesn't want to marry. She can't even tell me why! If I go after her, she's going to run away again.", he said trying to keep his calm.

"You know what? Fine. Ignore your problems again! Everything is going to be fine!", she said sarcastically.

Joey snorted and walked back to the apartment without looking back. He looked at his watch. It was around 11 now.

"Lea should be at her acting class.", he thought.

Joey made Lea take acting classes. He wanted her to like acting as much as he does. One day, she came back home and told him that she loves acting. He was so happy then... and now everything is breaking apart. He was halfway from the apartment. He remembered what he told Andrea when Lea fell in love with acting.

"Wow! She really likes acting huh?", Andrea smiled.

"I guess it runs in the family.", he said with a grin.

Joey finally arrived into the apartment. Monica was on the phone with Erica, the twin's birth mother.

* * *

Andrea sat down on the couch. The TV was on but she wasn't paying attention to it. She was thinking about Joey. Andrea loves Joey. She never met a guy this happy in her life. It hurts her seeing Joey crushed. Her dad was the reason why she couldn't marry Joey.

Andrea is an illegal immigrant. Her dad helped her come to the US for a better education. Her aunt took her in. She cam here when she was 13, which explains the tiny Italian accent she has.

A few week ago, her dad called. He announced that his company went bankrupt.

"You need to marry that Joey boy that you are dating and take his money."

"What?! No!"

"You have to help me. It was because of me that you got a good education."

"Oh. Don't use that card again."

"I'm your dad.", he continues.

"I can't do that to him! Are you crazy?!"

"Look... I don't want to do this... but I need the money.", he explained.

"I- I can't."

Tears began to form in her eyes. She can't do that to Joey. She loves him. He cares about her. Andrea wanted to get married to Joey. She can't now...

"Take his money or else I'm going to claim you. You and Lea will have to come back to Italy."

"Wh-what if he doesn't want to marry me?", she said as she tried not to cry.

"Of course he wants to marry you.", she thought to herself.

"Oh he will. He's crazy about you."

Could she really trust her father? Is he really going to claim her back to Italy? Her mind was going crazy. She can't take Joey's money. She can't ignore her dad either. Andrea made herself another drink. After a hour of thinking, she finally had the guts to tell him. She had to tell Joey what's happening.

Nobody answered. She took a deep breath and left him a message.

"Hey Joey, honey. It's me. Call me back alright? I have something to tell you."

She started shaking. Andrea didn't want to go back to Italy. She has everything here: friends, job, life and love... She was scared.

* * *

Monica covers the phone when she saw Joey came in.

"Hey Joey. I think someone called you on your cell phone." she said before going back to her conversation.

Joey walked into his room. He slowly picked up his phone from the nightstand. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He let out a sigh and listened to the message.

"Of course. She want's to tell me that she wants to keep Lea and move out.", he thought.

Joey decided not to call back. He lied down and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Rachel walked back towards the park. She felt bad for yelling at him like that.

"Hey Rach! How's Joey?", Chandler asked as soon as he saw his friend.

"Really bad... I- I yelled at him.", she admitted.

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know... I guess I just let it out on Joey since I was already in a bad mood because of Ross.", Rachel said, looking at her husband.

"Oh so it's my fault again?", Ross commented.

Chandler shot him a look. He immediately knew that he should shut up before Chandler kills him.

"C'mon don't feel bad. I'll go check on him.", Chandler comforted.

"Can I come with you? I want to apologize. I don't know what has gotten over me."

"It's fine. I think you have some other stuff to take care of.", he said, pointing at Ross and Ben.

"Urgh. You are right. Wish me luck."

Chandler smiled, kissed his friend on the head and left. On his way back, he went into a liquor store and brought a pack of beer, and to the pizza parlour to get an extra large peperoni pizza and to the video store to pick up Die hard 1 and 2, Joey's favourite movie.

"Knock knock?", Chandler said from the other side of door.

"Come in.", Joey answered.

"Die Hard marathon?", he suggested, showing him the movies.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"OK, buddy. What's wrong?"

Realizing that his question was stupid. He offered him some beer and pizza.

"Just the beer.", Joey said, pointing at the pack of beer.

They both drank in silence. Chandler knew how he felt: losing someone he loves. He felt the same way when he was with Kathy, the actress he dated a while ago. He thought that she was the one. Chandler knows that if Monica ever leave him, he would die. He can't without her. She completes him in every way he could think of. Monica is the best thing that's ever happen to him.

"Rachel's right.", Joey finally said, breaking the silence that was making Chandler uncomfortable.

"Excuse me?"

"Rachel's right. I always ignore my problems, hoping that they would go away. But I end up getting hurt even more."

"It's not your fault, pal. You're scared, that's all. Try calling Andrea. Maybe you'll work things out.," Chandler said, patting his best friend on the back.

"Alright. I'll call her. ", he said, looking down to his feet.

Chandler stands up and pick up the box of pizza, the pack of beer and head towards the door.

"If you change your mind about the movie. I'll probably be on the porch."

"Thanks, Chandler.", Joey said before Chandler left.

* * *

"What is wrong with you Ben!', Rachel lectured.

"Dad did it too!"

"Ross shot him a deadly look. He doesn't want to fight with Rachel again. Ever since she got the plane, he promised himself to never lose her ever again.

"I know what I did was wrong, but you called the break!", he fought back.

"Exactly1 it was a B-R-E-A-K! Not a break up!"

"She's the one who wanted to break up!", Bend said.

"Let's call her. You'll see! I'm always right."

The boys let out a snort. They both know that it was not true.

After a few rings, Lucy picked up. Rachel opened the speaker phones.

"Hello?", the voice answered.

"Hi Lucy. It's Rachel."

"Oh. Um... Good morning again Mrs. Geller."

"I was wondering... Did you had the intention to break up with Ben when you said that you wanted a break?"

"...No. I thought that we would last.", Lucy said in a sad voice.

On those words, Ben's heart sank. He didn't know. It was his first serious relationship. He never thought that he could ever feel this way about someone, but he did now and he screwed it up. Ross stood next to Rachel. She looked at him in the eyes. He understood. Ross hugged her from behind and whispered that he was sorry.

"Alright. Thanks Lucy.", she said before hanging up.

She turns towards Ben. He looked up and looked at his so-called mom. He was about the fall apart.

"See? I'm always right.", she said slowly.

Ross gave her a sad smile.

"What do I do? I want her back.", Ben said.

"Give her some time. She will realize that she loves you more than anything in the world.", Ross said as he looked at Rachel who was hugging Ben.

She let go and gathered the other kids. They walked back to the apartment in silence.

"Give her time... What if it takes her a eternity to realize that?", Ben thought.

* * *

"Hey Andrea.", he said.

"Joey. What took you so long to call me back?'

"My phone's battery died.", he lied.

"Look Joey. I-", Andrea started.

"No! Listen to me! I love you, OK? I don't see myself without you. I want to marry you... Why can't you marry me?", he interrupted.

"Joey. I can't marry you because...my... dad... he...", she said.

"Why does he have anything to do with us?", Joey interrupted again.

"No no... He's perfectly fine with us. It's just that... if I get married to you. He wants me to take your money and leave you."

"Well don't take my money and don't leave me!"

"I can't do this. I can't. If he finds out that I'm marrying you and don't take your fortune, he will take me back to Italy.", she explained.

"He can't ta-"

"He can Joey! ... I'm a illegal immigrant!"

"WHAT?! You never told me that!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Let's moves to New York! You can change your phone number, your name. If you marry me, take my last name. He will not find you! Please!", he begged.

"What if it doesn't?! I will have to go back to Italy! I-"

"I will come with you!", he yelled.

A second there, Joey thought he scared her off. She didn't talk for a few seconds. Joey hold his breath. He can't afford to lose the love of his life. Even with all the money he had... He would break down.

"You can't Joey. What about your friends? You can't leave them... I know you.", she said softly, holding back her tears.

"I can.", he affirmed in a cold tone as if he was trying to convince himself too.

"Fine. If you say so. We'll try that."

"OK. I love y-"

Andrea hung up.

* * *

Alone, Phoebe sat on a green lawn chair on the roof. She was wearing a red think sweater.

"Why is everything so messed up?", she thought.

She wasn't only thinking about the others... It's been two months since she had sex with Mike. He was getting pretty upset about it these days. A while ago, he brought up the subject of having a second child. They both thought it would be nice for Patrick to have a little sister or brother to look after.

* * *

Chandler walked out of Joey's room. He was worried about him. For the first time, Joey was in a committed relationship. He wanted to marry the girl and she rejected him.

He looked out the windows and saw no one. He wondered where Phoebe was.

"Hey Monica? Where's Pheebs?", he asked.

"Chandler! I'm on the phone!"

He let out a snort. He knew where his friend was thought. Chandler noticed earlier that she had something's bothering her. Phoebe would always go sit on roof when something's wrong. They both can read each other like a book. They get each other and laugh a lot.

"Maybe it's because we both had a shitty childhood.", he thought.

Chandler walked up the stair with the beers left. He felt a cool breeze blasting on his face which made him shiver. The door was open.

"I was right. She's up here.", he thought with a smirk on his lips.

He pushed the metallic door. Phoebe jumped.

"Oh. Hi Chandler.", she said as she sat back down and gave him a sad smile.

"Hey Pheebs. Can I join ya?", he asked.

He dragged the other chair that was lying around the roof and sat next to her. They sat there for a while, watching the New York skyline. He reached down to grab himself a beer and popped it open. Phoebe started to get nervous. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"What?", he asked, noticing that she was staring at him.

"N-Nothing.", she said nervously.

"OK... Want a beer?", he offered.

"Um. No thanks.", Phoebe said quickly.

Chandler nods. He knew something was up. She normally accept any drink when offered. He sat up and turns towards Phoebe. He had to ask.

"Alright Pheebs. What's wrong?, he questioned, looking at her in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. Nothings wrong!", she said as she was shifting nervously on her chair.

"Phoebe, you are not accepting an alcohol..."

"Well, I don't feel like having alcohol today that's all."

Chandler looked at her. Not convinced. He stares at her intensely, knowing that she would crack and tell him everything. Phoebe tried to avoid his stare.

"OK! Chandler! Stop using Joey's eye thing! It's freaking me out!", she said with her hand covering her eyes.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"OK! Fine! Just stop staring at me, God!"

"Not staring anymore. Now tell me!"

"Alright alright!"

She sat up and fixed her sweater.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**End of chapter 8! **

**Muahahahahahaha I fell so evil ending a chapter like this!**

**I hope you like it! **

**Remember to review or make suggestions or give me a tip or something!**

**-Jen**


	9. TOW the news

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for the reviews! I was pretty busy (procrastinating) again... but HERE'S CHAPTER 9!**

**I'm thinking about ending this fanfic soon... at start a new one! :)**

**A Phoey fanfic with POVs? **

**I don't know... maybe... I'll see if I want to continue... **

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

**TOW the news**

"You're what?!", Chandler asked in shock.

"I'm- I'm pregnant!", Phoebe said in tears.

"That's- Why are you crying?", he said he approached his friend and hold her.

"Happy tears, Chandler! Happy tears!", she smiled.

"Phew! Well that's great, Pheebs! I'm so happy for you!", Chandler smiled back.

They ate the pizza Chandler brought. They laughed and talked about how Phoebe is going to name and decorate future baby's room. It was starting to get late, Chandler checked his watch.

"Oh shoot! Monica is probably wondering where we are. We should get back down.", he proposed.

"Yeah. We probably should... Or Mon is going to kick our ass!", she said.

Phoebe couldn't help but laugh at Chandler's face when she said that his wife would kick his ass. She just loves how Chandler and Monica loves each other. They were friends before they got together.

"Maybe that's why..."_, _she thought.

Phoebe wished that Mike could make her feel that way. Not that he doesn't make her happy or anything. Au contraire, she finally has a family. She would love to have something like Mondler.

"Hey Chandler? Can you do me a favour?", she asked, stopping at the door and facing her friend.

"Um... sure. Anything."

"Can you not tell anything to Mike or Monica? ... Or anyone really..."

"You still haven't told Mike?", he questioned.

"Well... I was going to tell him during dinner last night, but all the Joey and Ben thing came up..."

"OK. I understand. I won't tell anyone.", he promised.

"Thanks, Chandler.", she said before planting a kiss on his cheek.

They walked back down to the apartment.

* * *

Joey just got out of his room. Monica was making lunch. He looked around the room and on the porch but couldn't see his best friend or Phoebe.

"Hey Mon?", he called out.

"Yes Joey?, she answered, still concentrated on making lunch.

"Where's Chandler?", he asked, reaching out his arm to grab a sandwich.

"I think he went to look for Phoebe."

On that note, she slapped Joey's hand and offered him a pudding cup instead.

"Not lunch time yet."

He chuckled as he grabbed the pudding cup from her hand.

"Well you're in a good mood. Andrea accepted to marry you?"

"Yes... but not exactly... kinda...", he smiled, grabbing himself a spoon.

"What do you mean?", she said turning back to face Joey.

Monica leaned on the kitchen counter and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Joey swallowed a spoonful of chocolate pudding, still smiling.

"Come on tell me!", she said impatiently, taping her foot on the ground.

"I gotta go!", he said as he ran out of the apartment, leaving the cup and the spoon on the table.

"Dammit Joey!", she screamed.

Joey stumbled down the stairs and ran into Rachel, Ross, Ben and the kids.

"Hi Uncle Joey!", the kids said in harmony.

"Hey guys!", Joey smiled.

He looked up and his eyes locked with Rachel's. Rachel gave him a sad smile.

"Hi Rach. Mind going out on a walk with me?", he invited.

"Sure.", she said trying to avoid his stare.

They walked down the street. They stayed silent for a while.

"I'm sorry.", Rachel finally burst out.

"It's OK. You were right. I do run away from my problems."

"No. No. I'm sorry Joey. I didn't mean it, I- "

"I called Andrea!", he interrupted.

"What?! What did you say?", she said, looking at Joey, shocked.

"I told her that I love her and that I really want to marry her..."

"And...?", she asked impatiently.

"She said that she wanted to marry me but there is a slightly big problem...", he said slowly.

"Oh! Just tell me already!", she affirmed, shaking Joey by the shoulders.

"Her dad wants her to steal my money or else he's going to claim her back to Italy! She's a illegal immigrant!"

"Oh my God! You never told us that?! What are going to do?"

"I just found out now! We are are going to move back here, change our phone numbers, her name and-"

"Joey. You do realize that you're a movie star right? His dad is still going to find you somehow.", she interrupted.

Joey stopped walking. He totally forgot that he was famous now.

"Then how come nobody came up to me?", he asked his friend.

"Did you take a look at yourself in the mirror?"

He did look like crap. He had black circles under his eyes. Joey had a pale face. He didn't anything since last night... except for that pudding cup he ate earlier. He also didn't shave for 2 days and was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. No wonder no one recognized him.

"Crap."

* * *

Mike drove back from Patrick's piano lesson. He was proud of his son. Patrick was smart, calm and quiet unlike his parents. Mike didn't want him to be a pianist like him thought. He wanted him to be a doctor... or a lawyer. Phoebe and Mike encourage him to talk to others kids, but he just stays in his corner all by himself. Mike thought that if he had a little sister or a brother, it would make him less shy. That's why he brought it up the other night while Phoebe was getting ready for bed. He sighed. Mike thought Phoebe didn't want another kid since she already had 4. She was keeping her distance lately. Mike finally got to Central Park parked his car near the gang's favourite coffee shop.

"Daddy? Can I have a muffin please?", Patrick asked politely, pulling on his dad's sleeve as they walked in front of Central Perk.

"Sure Patty."

They walked inside the coffee shop. The scent of coffee and pastries hits their faced. Mike really likes this place. He remembered the day when Joey came in looking for a guy named Mike. That thought made him smile. It was one of the most important day of his life. It was the day he met Phoebe for the first time.

"Hey Gunther!", he said as he walked towards the counter.

"Hi Mike! Can you hold on for a second?"

Gunther was explaining how the coffee machine works to one of his new employee. Even thought he owns the place, he keeps coming in early, hoping to see Rachel again.

"So... Mike! How are you?", Gunther asked, turning to face Mike.

"I'm doing great.", he answered with a fake smile.

"Want anything special?"

"Um... just a muffin and a coffee... Black please!", he ordered.

"Coming right up!"

"Hey... Um... Did Rachel went back home yet?", Gunther asked, turning back to the coffee machine.

"Not yet. We are all going back home tomorrow morning thought."

"Maybe I should go talk to her one last time.", he thought.

"Here's your coffee and muffin. On the house.", he said to Mike.

Mike thanked Gunther and left Central Perk. As he walked back to the apartment, he saw Joey and Rachel arguing about something. Mike ran towards them.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"No-nothing.", Joey said.

"It's not nothing Joey! You have to tell the rest of the gang about it!", Rachel affirmed.!

"Uh. Still waiting for an explanation here!", Mike said impatiently.

"Never mind! I'll bring Patrick upstairs!", he said before grabbing Patrick and ran back inside.

"Joey!", Rachel screamed.

Mike and Rachel ran after Joey.

* * *

Ben sat on a green plastic chair on the porch. He was thinking about calling Lucy. He didn't want to lose her. Lucy was his best friend, his first love, his first kiss, his life. They met each other when they were 5. They were inseparable. It was like they were always meant to be together. Ben finally decided to call her. He grabbed his cellphone from his coat. Ben dialled hesitantly her number which he knew it by heart.

"Hello?", the voice answered.

His heart dropped.

"God. I love her voice.", he thought.

"Hey Lucy. It's me... Ben."

"Oh. Hey.", she said coldly.

"Look Lucy. I'm sorry. I'm extremely sorry. I didn't know.", he repeated. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please-"

"Okay.", Lucy interrupted.

"What?", he said surprised by the change of tone.

"I take you back."

"Wha- what changed your mind? Not that I don't want to be together anymore!", he corrected himself. "You know what I mean right?"

"Yes, Ben. I got it.", she smiled, "Your dad called me earlier.",she explained.

At that moment, Ben looked inside the apartment. Ross was laughing with Monica. Ben smiled. He realized how lucky he was to have a dad like him. Sure, his dad could be geeky and can be a bit boring with his dinosaur stories, but he cares about his family.

"So we are back together?", he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I love you Ben. Please don't do this to be ever again."

"I won't. I promised. I love you too."

* * *

"Seriously, Ross... It was really nice of you to call Lucy.", Monica said, whipping tears from her eyes and calming down from all the laughing.

"Yeah...", Ross said, looking at his son who was now smiling.

Joey, Mike, Rachel and the kids bursted into the apartment. Ross and Monica jumped and turns their heads towards the door.

"No! I'm not telling everyone!", Joey yelled.

"What's up?", Monica asked.

"Joey is planning on marrying a illegal immigrant!", Rachel said.

"WHAT?!", the others said in unison.

"Rachel!", Joey snapped.

"Oh. Come on! They will find out anyway!"

"Hold on! Andrea is a illegal immigrant?", Monica asked.

They all stare at Joey, still surprised by the news.

"FINE!", he sighed. "Sit down. I'll explain everything"

The gang sat around the table. Even Ben came back into the apartment when he saw all the adults around the table. Monica totally forgot about Chandler, same goes for Mike. He forgot about Phoebe. They ate the sandwiches Monica made as they payed attention to what Joey said.

* * *

"Hey guys!", Chandler said as he and Phoebe walked into the room.

The gang didn't answer him. They were still talking to Joey.

"Well thanks for ignoring us.", he added.

"What's going on?", Phoebe asked.

Again, no one answered. Phoebe looked at Chandler. He nodded. She knew that the only way to get their attention was to announce her pregnancy.

"I'M PREGNANT!", she yelled out.

Everyone stopped talking and turned their heads towards where Chandler and Phoebe was standing. Mike's jaw dropped.

"What?!", they said in unison.

"I'm pregnant.", she repeated.

"Really?", Mike asked with a smile on his face.

"YES! I'm pregnant!"

Phoebe started to tear up again. Mike pulled her into a hug. She couldn't stop smiling. Everyone else joined their hug. Except for Joey who was clearly still shock. He was happy for her thought. Chandler looked over at him. He invited him to join them. Joey sighed, got up and joined his friends.

"Can someone explain to us what you guys were talking about?", Chandler asked.

"Great way to ruin the moment Chandler.", Monica said.

They laughed, even Joey, and let go from each other.

"Come on the porch. I'll explain everything to you.", Joey invited.

Monica started to make dinner. Ross and Ben were talking in the hallway.

"Hey Rachel. I saw Gunther today. I think he wants to talk to you.", he said as holding Patrick on his lap.

Rachel's heart started to beat really fast. She totally forgot about him.

"Oh um... Do I need to meet him somewhere or...?", she asked.

"Please don't make him come to me.", she prayed in silence.

"I don't know. If he doesn't come by tonight, call him."

* * *

"Did you thought about changing your name and your look?", Chandler questioned.

"Maybe just my name...", he hesitated, "...I don't know really."

"Oh! Why don't you grow a bear?", Phoebe suggested.

Chandler let out a laugh.

"Oh shut up. Remember when you had a goatee?", Joey said.

"Oh yeah. I remember. You looked like Satan.", she laughed.

"Hey! It was 10 years ago. It was in style.", he defended.

"You copied Richard.", Joey reminded him.

That name made him shiver. He almost lost the love of his life to this man. The good-looking cigar-smoking man.

* * *

"Thanks dad."

"It was the least I could do. I know she means a lot to you and-", Ross started.

"I love you dad.", he interrupted as he gave his dad a big bear hug.

He always thought that hugging his dad was weird. You know... for a 17 year old boy.

"I love you too, son.", Ross smiled, returning his hug."

* * *

After a while, they all sat down around the table. Monica made Italian food. She thought it might cheer Joey up, but it reminded him of Andrea instead which made him sad. He thought about the wedding. What are they going to do? He had no idea.

"Hey Joey...", Monica started, noticing the sad expression on his face.

"Yeah?", he said, looking up from his plate.

He haven't touched his food yet. Joey wasn't hungry. That never happened before. The only thing that has ever stopped him from eating was when he's either sleeping or sees a "stop eating" hot girl.

"Are you okay, honey? You haven't touched your food yet.", she asked, concerned.

"I don't know... I'm really confused right now. I don't know what to do."

His eyes started to fill with tears. Everyone stopped eating and looked at their friend.

"C'mon Joe. Eat up. It'll work out, I promise.", Chandler said.

"Yeah buddy.", Ross patted his back, "Come back to New York. We'll help you."

"I'll call Andrea tonight.", he said to his friends.

* * *

Gunther just closed the coffee store. He zipped his leather jacket as he walked out. Gunther paced around Central Park for a while. He didn't want to go home yet. He didn't want to face Amy at the moment. She reminded him of Rachel. Gunther suddenly thought about the conversation he had with Mike earlier that day. He knew he shouldn't go talk to her, but his heart told him to. He had to let it all out once and for all. Gunther treadled to Gunford street.

Gunther hesitantly climbed up the stairs. He could feel his heart beating so fast like it's going to jump out of his chest any second. Gunther took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 9! **

**I really hoped you like it! Let's hope I don't procrastinate again! **

**Keep on reviewing! **

**-Jen xx**


	10. TOW the weddings

**WOW. Omg. It's been almost a month since I last updated! So sorry! I've been busy with exams and projects. **

**But here's chapter 10! **

**I don't know how many chapters I'm going to do though...**

**Oh! Also wanted to make it clear (again) that I know Rachel is not Ben's mom. I just think that Ben would consider Rachel as his mother which explains why I made him call Rachel: "mom".**

**Here's a little recap (if you are lazy and don't want to go back to the last chapter...): Ben and Lucy are back together, Phoebe is pregnant and well... Gunther just knocked on the door.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – TOW the weddings**

Joey jumped from his chair. Everyone's attention switched again, but this time to the door. Chandler got up and walked towards it. Rachel held her breath.

"Oh. no.", she thought.

Chandler opened the purple door and found Gunther. He gave him a smile and invited him in as he stepped aside. Gunther accepted.

"Hey guys.", he greeted.

"Hey Gunther. Not trying to be rude but what are you doing here?", Chandler asked as he sat back on his seat.

"Um... Actually. I'm here to talk to Rachel...", he said hesitantly, "It's about Amy."

"There's something wrong with Amy?", Ross asked.

"Amy is sick. She wanted me to ask Rachel for their family doctor's number and well... I was near by and I thought why not just ask her in person. So... um... Can we talk, Rachel?"

Rachel got up and left the table. Her cheeks were getting hot and she hoped that no one noticed. Both of them walked to the hallway.

"Amy isn't really sick is she?", she asked even thought she knew what the answer was.

"She's not.", he said as he closed the door behind them, "I just have to talk to you for a second. I-"

"No. Gunther. Please don't.", she interrupted.

"I have to. Or I'll have it stuck in my head forever.", he stepped forward, "I'm still in love with you. Eveytime I see you... My heart -"

"You can't. You're married to my sister. We can never happen and you know that. I love Ross!", she stepped away from him.

"I know.", he sighed, "I gotta get going."

Rachel looked at Gunther as he walked away and whispered that she was sorry. She walked back inside the apartment.

"Is Amy going to be fine?", Ross asked as he saw his wife walked in.

"Yeah. She's going to be just fine.", she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Phoebe noticed that something was wrong but didn't say anything. For the rest of the evening, eveyone was busy doing their own thing. The kids were watching the kid's channel. Ben was talking to his dad. Chandler attempted to help Monica clean up. Mike was in the back on the room tuning Patrick's guitar. Joey was on the roof. Phoebe walked towards Monica's old room to find Rachel.

* * *

Joey sitting on the side of the roof. He dialed his girlfriend's number. He knew it by heart, obviously. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?", said a little voice.

"Hey there Lea! It's daddy.", he said, happy to hear his little princess' voice.

"Daddy!", she exclaimed.

"How you doin'?"

"I'm doin' good.", she giggled.

"Lea, honey. Is mommy there?"

He heard her running throught the house yelling at her mom.

"Who is it?", Andrea said.

Without waiting for the responce, she took the phone and answered.

"Hey Andrea. It's me.", Joey said.

"Joey. Hey.", she smiled.

"I know you're smiling. Why are you smiling?"

"I have a good new and a bad new. Which one do you want to know first?"

"The good one.", he said impatienly.

"We can move back to New York without my father knowing."

"And the bad new is...?"

"My dad past away last night. He had a heart attack."

Dispite the bad news, he was smiling so much that his jaw was hurting. He can finally marry the girl he loves. Joey always thought that he would end up being an old man still hitting on younger women.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine... I know he's my father, but I never considered him as one. He always took advantage of me."

"Oh well then that's great! We can get married Andrea!"

"We are!", she smiled.

She couln't believe it either. They were finally going to get married. She looked at Lea who was staring at her. Andrea slowly brushed the strand of hair to the back of her ear. She was happy.

"I guess I'll come back to New York!", she said.

"This is awesome! Should I come back to help you pack everything up?", he asked.

"It's okay. All you need to do is to find us a place to live."

Joey chuckled. He knew exactly the place they would go.

"Alright.", he chuckled, "I have to get going. I love you so much."

Joey walked back down to the apartment where he found all his friends who will always be there for him.

* * *

"Hey Rach?", she said as she poked her head in the room. Rachel was sitting on the bed. Phoebe walked inside and sat down next to her friend.

"Hey Phoebe."

"Everything okay?", she asked.

Rachel nodded. Phoebe hugged her.

"He's going to get over it.", Phoebe added.

"When?", Rachel questionned.

"Someday. It's like me and David. I've decided to not go to his wedding even if it's my sister's wedding too."

"You think he'll be able to do it?", she said as she lifted her head up from Phoebe's shoulder.

"He will.", she smiled, "Now come on! Cheer up! Let's go watch some TV with the kids."

They shared one last hug before they walked to the living room.

* * *

"Hey guys! Everything worked out! Andrea and I are getting married and we are going to move back here!", Joey announced as he arrived inside.

The gang congratulated him. They sat in the living room. Monica grabbed some champagne and they celebrated.

"After all this Thanksgiving isn't so bad after all...", Ben and Joey thought.

"So. When's the wedding going to be?", Monica asked.

"Uh. We still haven't decided yet... maybe near Christmas?", he smiled.

Monica got all excited. She was hoping to be the wedding planner again. Chandler snickered in silence. He knew what his wife was thinking. Rachel was pretty excited too. Her and Andrea were getting along pretty well. They both loved fashion and shopping. It was great! Plus, since Rachel dated Joey for a while, they sometimes talk about him. It wasn't awkward at all which surprised Joey.

"Oh hey guys. I have an announcement to make", Phoebe said, "I'm not going to David's wedding."

"What? How come?", Ross asked.

"C'mon. If she doesn't want to go. It's her business, Ross.", Rachel scoled.

"Yeah but... It's your sister's wedding and-", he added.

"and her ex-boyfriend's wedding too.", Monica interrupted.

"Yeah? Well Rachel went to my wedding with Emily..."

"Yeah. Uh-hun. And how did that end?", Phoebe said.

They all laughed.

"Oh. Chandler! I almost forgot. I have to look for a place to live. Is there any house on sale near yours?", Joey asked.

"Oh. My. God! YES! Our neighbor are selling their house!", Chandler exclaimed.

The thought of having his best friend live next to him again made him jump up from his seat. He has been waiting for this moment for a long time. Not that living with his wife and kids didn't please him... He just wanted to see his best friend everyday again.

"It has 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Perfect for you and Andrea! We can hang out and play foosball everyday like we used to!", he continued.

Monica was amused by Chandler's reaction. He looked like a kid again.

"That's great! But I don't know what to do with the other bedroom...I can't just leave an empty room...", Joey responded.

Monica's face lit up.

"You can make it your guest room! I can help decorate it!", she said.

"Or... You can always have another kid.",Ross suggested.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! That's a great idea! Our kids could play together!", Phoebe said.

Their conversation went on for a long time. It was pass midnight and the young kids were all asleep. Mike and Phoebe packed their stuff, so they didn't have to get up early. Rachel and Ross already packed ealier and Monica packed her's a day ago. They were going to leave first thing in the morning.

* * *

As they got out of the cab, Joey took a look at the house next to the Bing's. Monica and the kids entered directly into their house. Chandler walked over Joey and put his arm on his shoulder. He was proud of his bestfriend.

"I can't believe you're getting married, man.", he said.

"Yeah...", Joey simply said, still looking at his future home.

Chandler smiled. Joey is finally turning into a real grown up. He was going to have a wife and own his own house.

"Now let's go inside. It's getting cold.", he offered.

Joey nodded and they walked inside. Monica walked down the stairs as they took off their jackets. She was done preparing the "Joey room".

"You can go wash up, Joey. Your room is ready.", she smiled.

"Thanks Monica.",he said before hugging her and leaving a kiss on her head.

"Hey! What about me bro?", Chandler joked.

Joey snorted and walked upstairs.

Chandler called the kids who where already upstairs. Jack was probably playing his video game again.

"Jack! Erica! Come help your mom with breakfast!", he yelled from the end of the straircase.

* * *

**End of chapter 10! **

**I know it was short... I just wanted you give you guys a lil bit of something today instead of making you wait another day...**

**Good thing is: THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW! **

**And also probably the first chapter of my Phoey fanfic!**

**Oh! Aaaaaand... if you have any good ideas for Joey's wedding, I will be glad if you leave some of that in your review! **

**Thanks!**

**Merry Christmas! **

**- Jen xx**


	11. TOW Joey's new home

**Heeeeeyyy! Sorry for not posting a new chapter on Tuesday guys. I went Boxing Day shopping with my parents all day and I procrastinated yesterday...**

**That is why I decided to make Joey's wedding somewhere nice! **

**(Ok. This chapter is mostly about Joey and Mondler. I know pretty half of this chapter is totally unnecessary ...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TOW Joey's new home**

Joey ran up to his room and called his soon to be wife. He dialled the numbers that he knew by heart. Joey was impatient. He was too excited about what's going to happen to him. After a few rings, Andrea picked up.

"Good morning honey!", he said.

"Morning Joey."

"Guess who found a place for us to stay?"

"That's great! Where is it?", she asked.

"Next to Chandler and Monica's. It's a very nice family house. 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms."

"I can't wait to see it!", she said, "I already called some moving guys to help me pack everything. I should be able to get to New York tomorrow morning."

"Alright. See you tomorrow then! I love you.", he said before hanging up.

The rest of the day past by really quickly. Joey went to buy the house. The neighbour already moved everything out. The only thing he had to do is to go buy new furniture. Monica offered to help.

"You didn't have to come with us, Mon.", Joey said.

"Yeah. We, boys, can handle it.", Chandler said.

"Oh. I don't think so.", she laughed.

The boys snorted. They both knew that it would be a total mess if they went pick up the furniture by themselves.

"So where are you planning to have your wedding?", Monica asked.

"I don't know... I know I want it to be around Christmas..."

"What about a beach wedding?", Chandler suggested.

Joey and Monica both froze, looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh.

"Since when did you get so romantic?", Joey joked.

"Hey! I can be romantic! Ask Monica.", Chandler said, pointing at his wife.

"Chandler honey,", she said, "You wrote me a rap song for our first anniversary when we were dating."

"You have to admit... It was pretty good.", he smiled.

Monica grinned and hit him playfully on his stomach.

"So what do you think about a beach wedding, Joey?", she asked.

"Yeah. It sounds great. We can do it in Barbados.", Joey said.

They continued to talk about Joey's wedding as they finished furniture shopping.

* * *

6 o'clock in the afternoon. It was snowing a little bit in New York. They just finished their romantic dinner in a high class restaurant Per Se on the 4th floor.

"How my little baby doing?", Mike said as he rubbed Phoebe's flat stomach.

"Mike I don't think he/she can hear you yet.", she smiled.

Mike looked up and smiled. He took his wife's hand and pulled her close to him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed Phoebe gently. As they left each other' s lips, they looked into each other' s eyes. Patrick was old enough now. They could finally spend time together. They were in the elevator. Mike and Phoebe were on their way to watch a musical. It was kinda their way of celebrating Phoebe's pregnancy.

Mike opened up car door for Phoebe, as they got outside.

"Why thank you, handsome.", she winked.

"My pleasure.", he bowed.

* * *

"Ross, honey. Can you pick up the phone? I'm making food for the kids."

Ross leaned over to get the phone. He took a look at the caller ID.

"Who is it?", Rachel yelled from the kitchen.

"It's Monica.", he said before answering. "Hey Monica."

"Hey Ross! Guess what?", his sister said in a upbeat voice.

"What?",he asked, putting the phone on speaker as his wife walked out of the kitchen.

"Joey's wedding is going to be in Barbados near Christmas!"

"Oh my god! That's so romantic!", Rachel exclaimed.

"I KNOW! Chandler suggested it."

"Nooooo. Really? Since when did he got so romantic?", Rachel laughed.

"I think he got the idea from OUR wedding.", Ross said.

"Yeah probably. Joey was the one who wanted it to be in Barbados.", Monica answered.

"Is is going to be at the same spot?", Rachel asked.

"I don't think so.", she said, "Hey I gotta go. Call you later."

"Okay. Bye Mon."

* * *

Chandler and Joey attempted to decorate the living room. Monica sighed.

"Guys guys guys! No. Don't put that there.", she said, pointing at the coffee table.

"Where do we put it then?", Chandler whined as he lifted the table with Joey.

Monica simply pointed at the middle of the room. She also made them move everything else.

"Monicaaaaaaaaa.", Joey whined.

"C'mon boys! Just a bit more to the left and then we're done."

"My arms are killing me.", Chandler complained.

"I'll make lemonade."

The boys looked at each other and then back to Monica.

"Fine.", they said in unison.

* * *

As they entered Chandler and Monica's, the kids were watching TV. Chandler joined them. Monica entered the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Joey followed her and sat down on the tall chair.

"Hey Monica. I think the wedding should be in Italy.", he said.

"Really?", she questioned without turning back.

"Yeah. I mean it's the country we are from... Plus it's always hot there and I think Andrea would at least want to see his dad's... you know..."

Monica turned to face his friend, whipping her hands on her apron.

"Aw. That's so sweet of you.", she said as she leaned on the kitchen counter, " Andrea is a very lucky girl."

"Well... She DOES have good taste.", he joked.

She laughed and continued cooking. Joey sat there looking at his friend. He was really happy to be back. Joey missed Monica's food.

"Want any help there?", he offered.

"Sure. Can you wash the salads please? And then put the lasagna in the oven."

"Okay. I can do that."

"But don't eat anything.", she warned.

Joey chuckled and got to work. After a half hour of hard work, dinner was ready. They all sat down and enjoyed the wonderful meal Monica and Joey prepared.

"Oh Chandler. Joey said he wanted his wedding to be in Italy. You think you can get some time off from work near Christmas?", Monica announced.

"Yeah. Sure.", Chandler said with a mouthful of lasagna.

"Um... I'm not sure if you heard me correctly Chan... We are going to I-t-a-l-y.", she repeated.

"Yeah I know honey.", he replied, looking up from his plate.

"Andrea is going to arrive tomorrow. Can I borrow you car?", Joey asked Chandler.

"I have to go to work Joey.", he simply said.

"You can borrow mine. I'm staying home tomorrow."

"Thanks Monica.", he smiled, "This is going to be so cool, living next to you guys!"

"I know! We can watch Baywatch together again!", Chandler said.

"Yeah! This is going to be great!"

The dinner continued with them talking about what they were up to for the last 10 years. They laughed and joked. It has been a long time since the conversation at the dinner table was this fun. They've missed this.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock in the morning, Joey was already at the airport waiting for his loved ones. He keeped fidgeting near the entrance.

"Calm down. Calm down.", he repeated to himself.

Passengers started to come out. He looked around and found a little girl running towards him. Joey smiled and crouched down.

"Lea!", he hugged his little princess.

He picked her up and found Andrea walking towards him. His smile got bigger. He was happy to see her again.

"Andrea.", he walked towards her.

Joey let Lea down and kissed Andrea. They held hands and walked out of the airport.

"I was thinking... We can have our wedding in Italy.", Joey said as he was putting her bags in the back of the car.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean. It's our country. Plus, I thought you might want to go see your mom and everything."

"Thank you Joey.", she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now come on. I can't wait till you see the house."

* * *

Joey pulled over. They were finally there.

"Oh my god Joey. It's perfect." she said, looking out the window.

"Wait till you see the inside."

They got out of the car and walked to the house. Joey putted his hand over her eyes.

"Don't look."

Andrea giggled as Joey opened the front door. He let her go.

"Joey! It's beautiful!", she exclaimed as she walked inside and looked around.

"Thank Monica. She helped a lot with the decoration.", he laughed.

Lea ran into the house and into her mommy's arms.

"Mommy! Is this our new house?", she asked.

"Yes, honey. We are going to live here now."

"Can I go see my room?"

"Yes. Of course! I'll come with you.", Andrea said as she got up.

Joey was still smiling since he got back from the airport. This was it. He finally settled down. He's going to have a wife. He has a house. Joey finally grew up.

* * *

**End of chapter 11! **

**I hope you liked it. Now... I know the chapters are a lot shorter than usual... but I'm planning to make the chapter where Joey's getting married waaaayyyy longer. :)**

**Keep on reviewing! **

**-Jen xx**


	12. TOW the party

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

**My Phoey fic should be up tomorrow.**

***There will be some definitions for some words... (just in case) They will be in bold.***

**Enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

**TOW the party**

Joey, Andrea and Lea have officially moved in their new house, next to Monica and Chandler's. They decided to host a party that evening. Lea was helping Andrea hanging up some Christmas decoration and Joey was cooking. He was a wonderful cook. Not only he eats a lot but he was good taste. He decided to make a Spanish meal for the special occasion. Joey never knew he could cook so well until he had to leave New York and can't rely on Monica's food anymore. He looked down and found his daughter pulling on his apron.

"Daddy? Can you help me put the star on the Christmas tree?", she asked.

Joey looked at Andrea. She was smiling at him.

"Sure honey.", he said as he wiped off his hand on a cloth before picking her up and walked towards the tree. "There ya go!"

She kissed her dad and hugged him. "Thank you daddy!"

Joey put her down and shared a quick kiss with Andrea and went back to the kitchen.

"Come on princess. Let's go to your aunt Monica's so you can play with Erica.", she said, "Say bye to daddy."

They waved at the man and walked out of the house.

* * *

"So are you coming with me to my uncle Joey's?", he asked.

This were going great between the two teenagers. Ben asked Joey earlier if he could bring Lucy along. Of course, he accepted.

"Yeah. I just told my dad and he's okay with it.", she replied.

"Great! We'll pick you up around 6:30 alright?", Ben said.

"See you then!", she said before hanging up.

Ben walked out of his room and sat next to his dad on the couch. Ross was reading the journal and Emma was watching her TV show.

"Lucy's coming?", Ross asked without looking away from the journal.

"Yeah. Do you mind if we pick her up around 6:30?"

"Sure no problem. We just have to make sure that your mom and your sister don't take an eternity to get ready."

Emma snorted. Ben chuckled.

"I can take care of that.", he said.

* * *

"So Andrea...", she said as she pulled out her huge binder, "What kind of dress do you want?"

"Actually, I-", Andrea started.

"Do you want the big puffy ones or a mermaid one like the dress that I had? Oh! What kind of flowers do you want?"

Andrea looked over at Chandler who was sitting next to his wife. He gave her his "I know." face.

"I'm sorry. I'm talking too much am I? I'm just so excited!", Monica explained.

Andrea laughed. "I can see that."

"Honey. Why don't you let Andrea and Joey decide on what they want first and you can organize all that afterwards?", Chandler proposed.

"Of course. Of course.", she replied, "Well, I'm going to get ready."

"But the party starts in an hour.", Andrea said, but Monica was already upstairs.

"She's always like that.", Chandler laughed, "So how are you liking the new house?"

"It's beautiful. I love it so much."

"That's great.", he smiled.

"I still can't believe that you guys added a tiny apartment for Joey."

"Yeah well... We never thought that Joey would ever find the love of his life.", he paused, "He really loves you Andrea. I hope you know that."

"Yeah.", she smiled, "I love him too."

"Chandler! Go get ready!", Monica yelled from their bedroom.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?", he told Andrea who was already laughing at him before leaving the table.

* * *

"Hello?", he answered.

"Hey Mike! Do you mind bringing some alcohol later? I didn't have the time to fill my wine cooler yet.", Joey asked.

"Yeah sure no problem. Is there any special kind you want?"

"Nothing too expensive... Thee bottles of Finca Allende Allende Tempranillo 2005 would be enough."

"Nice. What are we having tonight?"

"We'll be eating Spanish tonight."

"Awesome! See you there."

Mike walked back to his son's room and leaned on the door frame. He silently watched his wife helping his son get dressed. Mike always thought that he was the happiest man alive for marrying a girl like Phoebe. He still does. Phoebe stole his heart from very first time they met. Mike has always been thankful that he was at Central Perk when Joey bursted in looking for someone named Mike. He smiled to himself. Phoebe turned to face her husband.

"What?", she said as if she noticed that he was standing there for a few minutes now.

"You look beautiful."

"You're not bad yourself.", she winked.

They balanced each other perfectly. Phoebe was more of a energetic person. Mike was, obviously, the calm one. Despite their difference, they managed to agree on pretty much everything. Mike crouched next to Phoebe and took a look at their son, Patrick.

"Well hello there handsome.", Mike said adjusting his son's blazer.

* * *

Rachel was almost done putting her make up on. She was wearing a short light blue dress that made the colour of her eyes stand out more. Her hair was tied into a bun.

"Mom! Are you ready yet?", Ben knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!", she said as she was putting her earrings on.

Ben walked over towards the next door in the hallway and knocked once again.

"Emma!"

"I'm ready! I'm ready! Calm down!", she yelled from her room.

Rachel's cellphone started to ring. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"What now?", she thought.

Rachel looked at the caller ID. It was Amy. She answered, wondering why her sister was calling her all of a sudden.

"Hey Amy. Is everything okay?", she said, assuming that someone was hurt or died.

Amy was crying. She mumbled a few incoherent words between each sniffles. The only words Rachel could understands were: Gunther and divorce.

"WHAT?! You're getting divorced?!"

After a few minutes of Rachel shouting trough the phone and Amy crying. She calmed down, waiting for her sister to stop sobbing.

"Gunther wants to divorce."

Rachel's mouth dropped.

"Oh my God. Amy. I'm so sorry."

"I just can't believe it. I thought he loved me.", she said with a shaky voice.

Rachel couldn't believe it either. Gunther was leaving her sister, because of her.

"I'm sure he did. Maybe he's not the one.", she tried to console her.

Amy started sobbing again. Rachel soughed.

"Look. Amy. I would love to help you, but I really have to go right now. I'll call you later okay?"

"O-okay."

"I'm really really sorry sis.", she apologized before hanging up.

Rachel dropped herself on the bed.

"Oh. My. God.", she thought.

A knock brought her back to reality. It was Ben again.

"Moooooom! We have to go pick up Lucy!"

* * *

The party started a few minutes ago, the Bings already arrived. The Hannigans were next. And finally the Gellers and Lucy made their entrance.

"Wow! This place looks great!", Ross commented.

"Oh boy! Italian couch. Awesome!" Phoebe added.

Rachel crossed her arms, recognizing her best friend's taste. She gave Monica a smirk.

"Okay okay! It was Monica who chose pretty much everything!", Joey admitted quickly.

"Yeah. We all knew that Joe.", Mike tapped his back, laughing at him.

Andrea walked in the living room where the gang was. "Dinner is served."

Everybody walked in the dinning room. They couldn't believe their eyes. Joey has prepared Gazpacho **(a chilled soup made of fresh tomatoes, garlic, olive oil and soaked day old bread.)**, Paella **(a rice dish made with an assortment of vegetables, meats, sausages and seafood.)**, Tapas **(a small appetizer)**, some tortillas for the kids and Flan **(****vanilla egg custard, topped with caramel sauce.)** for dessert. It was like a Spanish heaven.

"Oh. My. God.", they all said in unison which made Joey laugh.

"C'mon guys. Let's eat. I haven't eaten all day.", he invited.

"Andrea... Did you make all this?", Monica asked, impressed.

"Nope. Joey did."

They all had the same reaction again. No one knew Joey could cook.

"Since when do you cook, Joey?", Monica asked.

"Since I moved to LA. You know... I had to cook for myself.", he answered as he ate.

Chandler took a bite from his food.

"Wooooow.", he simply said.

"This is probably the most amazing food I've ever taste!", Rachel complimented.

"Seriously Joey. You could be a chef.", Ross comment.

"This is so delicious!", Phoebe added.

Even Monica complimented on Joey's cooking skills.

"You know... If you don't want to be an actor anymore, you can totally come work at my restaurant!", she offered.

"Yeah. Maybe.", he said before taking a sip from his wine.

"Could I BE any more full?", Chandler said, rubbing his belly.

"I don't think I can move.", Ross commented.

"Can someone help me get up?", Mike said.

The girls giggled. Joey laughed, proud of himself.

"Well I'm glad you all enjoyed the food."

Monica helped Joey with the dishes while the other were watching the game.

"So. Joey. How are you handling with the laundry and stuff?", she asked casually.

"Okay. I guess... Why?"

"I don't know.", she smiled, "I guess I've never seen you being all grown up."

"Well... You'll see a whole lot of that now."

**End of chapter 12! :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**Don't forget to review/follow/favourite.**

**I am also taking requests! **

**Tell me what you want to happen to Gunther.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**- Jen xx**


	13. TOW Gunther's plan

**So this extremely short (sorry! ^^') chapter is 99.5% Gunther...**

**Also wanted to thank my best friend Emily for her help for this chapter! LOVE YOU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TOW Gunther's plan**

Gunther silently walked back to his apartment. Rachel's words were stuck in his head. _Will I ever be able to forget her? _That was the only thing on his mind the whole distance back. Gunther stopped in front of the building where he spent 10 years living with Amy.

"Is it because Amy looks like Rachel?", he questioned himself.

Gunther climbed up the stairs and drag his way across the familiar hallway.

"Am I ever going to move on?", he thought.

He opened the front door. There was his answer.

"Gunther! Where were you? I thought you were coming home early today.", Amy said as his husband walked through the door.

"I had to clean up.", he lied.

"You should have called. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry."

That was the only thing they've said in the last few days. It has been 8 years since they got married, but no one ever brought the idea of having a kid. Gunther and Amy spent the last few years trying not to piss each other off and avoiding every problem they had.

"I'm never going to get over Rachel...", he thought.

* * *

**Ok so from here it's the morning after chapter 12.**

* * *

"There! I just called everyone and told them about the wedding!", Joey said as he sat down next to Monica.

"I'm sure you forgot someone...", she checked the list, "Oh! Gunther! You forgot Gunther!"

They've decided to call the guests instead of sending out cards since the wedding was in a month.

"I'm not going to invite Gunther! He's going to bring Amy!"

Gunther just finished making a cup of coffee for a client. One of his employees called in sick that day. The phone was ringing. He quickly grabbed the phone and slid it between his shoulder and his ear.

"Hello. Central Perk coffee shop."

"Hey Gunther! It's me Monica."

"Hey Monica. What's up?", he said.

"Well, Joey is getting married in a month in Italy... Think you can come?", she asked.

"Um... I don't think I can come. Sorry...", he grabs the phone in his hand, "Listen... I'm kinda busy right now, but congratulate Joey for me!"

"Alright. Bye", Monica said before hanging up.

* * *

The coffee shop was finally empty. Time to close up. Gunther took a break from washing the cups and sat down on the orange couch. He finally told Amy that he wanted to divorce. It felt right. He didn't have to lie anymore. He was indeed still in love with Rachel. He wanted to be with her. Gunther thought about what Monica told him earlier that morning.

"I need a plan.", he said to himself.

He ran to the motel where he was staying until Amy moved out. Gunther went through his contacts on his cellphone and made some calls.

He was planning to go to Italy in less than a month to find the love of his life.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Again... I know this chapter sucked...**

**The next chapter will be a whole lot better! **

**-Jen xx**


End file.
